Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Rogue Pryde
Summary: SEQUEL. Kag and Inu are unofficially together and life is going good for them. But than Kagome's mother turns up demanding custody of the daughter she left behind, and Kagome finds herself spending more and more time with her brother. Sango, determined to
1. Default Chapter

WOO HOO!!!! The first chapter of the sequel is UP! Score! Lol! I'm so sad that the other one is over, but I'm REALLY excited about this one!  
  
And than! I have another Idea for a third installment, I would call it "The long way home" or "Home sweet home" or "Home is where the hope is" or something, ideas are welcome. It would be about Inuyasha and Kagome after their married. When problems at work become too much to handle, Kagome finds comfort in a small glass of wine at parties with her friends. Eventually it becomes an addiction, eerily similar to what her dad had had. Soon she begins to exhibit signs of irrational anger, in effect becoming the one thing she hated and feared all of her adolescent life. What toll will this take on her eight-year-old daughter? Can anyone help her? How will Inuyasha cope when he watches the woman he loves more than anything verbally abuse and maybe even more the daughter he had dreamed of having with her? Or something like that.  
  
OOOOH angsty, lol. Let me know what you think! Okay! The fic!  
  
*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it! It's official! You're a horrible influence on me!" Kagome Higurashi grabbed the arm of her unofficial boyfriend and yanked him with her out of the store, glancing around desperately to see if the security guards had spotted them.  
  
"Me!" He glared at her in mock outrage as they slowed to a normal pace to avoid suspicion. "Who was it that said someone needed to do something about that snotty salesperson? If I recall correctly, the voice was somewhat higher than mine, ditzier too!"  
  
She put her hands on her hips, and stopped to make a face at him, ignoring the grumbles of the shoppers that had to move around them. "First of all, I do NOT have a ditzy voice." She huffed, stifling her own grin in response to his. "And secondly, I didn't mean for you to walk right up to her and tell her she's a prissy little--" She coughed lightly, unwilling to repeat his choice of words. "And did you really have to taunt her with that bracelet?"  
  
"Hey!" He defended himself. "She called me a hooligan and said she wouldn't be surprised if I were to STEAL something! I was defending my honor! It's not like I took it or anything, I just dropped it outside the entrance to the store."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well she called security, so if we get caught, you will officially have a criminal record."  
  
"I have an idea." They started walking again. "Let's not get caught."  
  
She laughed. "It's when you have brilliant ideas like that I'm reminded of your evil plan for world domination." He grinned back at her, remember their confrontation at the library.  
  
She cocked her head. "You got me in trouble that time too." She mused.  
  
His eyes widened as he turned to look at her. "I did not!"  
  
"Yes!" She jabbed her finger into his chest. "We were stuck under the librarians desk for nearly an hour!"  
  
"That was because of Kouga and 'Homo'." He insisted. "I was saving you by dragging you under there."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever."  
  
"You only say that because you can't think of anything else!" He mocked. "Feh."  
  
"Whatever." She bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Feh." He grinned at her.  
  
"Whate--" She broke off when she caught sight of the people staring. "I think we need to stop. We kinda have an audience." She pointed discreetly at the food court where a few shoppers were blatantly staring.  
  
"Maybe we should give them a real show?" He glanced at her through the corner of his eye, raising an arm to defend himself as she whirled on him.  
  
"You pervert!" She smacked his arm, blushing furiously. "I can't believe you!"  
  
He faked a defensive look. "That's not what I meant!" He gave her a look of pure shock, reveling in the uncertain blush that stained her cheeks.  
  
"Oh." She said in a small voice. "I'm sorry, I thought that-" She broke off as he started laughing, growing red with anger. "You are such a . . . a . . . jerk!" She finally finished, sputtering.  
  
He just grinned, taking her hand in a familiar way that sent tingles up her spine. "Well than, let this 'jerk' by you an ice cream."  
  
"Fine." She punched his arm playfully. "But only because I'm craving chocolate."  
  
***  
  
Miroku groaned inwardly as he glanced at the clock. It was already five o'clock and he'd still made little or no progress on his report with Kouga. Both his group, and Sango's (who was paired up with Hojo), had to stay after school to make up for not paying attention in class.  
  
He'd been so startled when the teacher addressed him out loud, saying, "Miroku! Just what do you find so fascinating about the back of Sango's head?" The words jolted him out of his reverie, and he'd been unable to use any of his clever comebacks, like "Everything", or "It wasn't her head I was staring at". Instead, he'd just sat there, gaping like a fish.  
  
The whole class had looked at him, except for Sango. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her tense up, and could almost feel the glare he knew was on her face. Eventually the teacher tired of waiting for an answer and had continued on with the lesson. Sango had earned after school work-time when she answered the teachers questions with "I don't know and I really don't care" three times consecutively.  
  
So now they were both stuck in the same room working on a project they couldn't remember what it was about with partners they couldn't stand.  
  
"So." Kouga tried to look nonchalant as he asked the same question he'd asked thirty-five times and counting since school got over. "Does Kagome ever talk about me?"  
  
"No."  
  
And than came the rest of the questions, in the same order they had come in all the times before.  
  
"Does she ever write my name in her notebook?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does she ever call Inuyasha by my name on accident?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does she have my picture hanging in her locker?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does she . . ." That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"NO! She doesn't care about you at all!" He slammed his fists on the desk for emphasis. "Now would you just shut UP!"  
  
" . . ." Kouga opened his notebook and began writing in it in quick, jerky motions. "So." Miroku put his face in his hands. "Does she ever talk about me?" He let his head fall to the desk with a loud thud, praying it would knock him out.  
  
***  
  
Ignoring the stares inspired by the sight of someone her size eating an ice cream cone that big, Kagome unceremoniously opened her mouth as wide as it would go before taking her first bite. She looked up at Inuyasha's snickering. "What?"  
  
He grinned, taking a long sip of his strawberry milkshake. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look." She started to blush. "With chocolate all over your face.?"  
  
Instead of blushing or getting mad like he'd expected, her eyes took on a devilish glint causing Inuyasha to fear for his life. "Inuyasha." She purred, forgetting they were in a public place. "I wonder how handsome you'd look with it all over your hair." She let her voice trail off, and too late Inuyasha noticed that the hand holding her cone was poised delicately over his head.  
  
"You wouldn't." His gaze remained upward, lulling Kagome into a false sense of security.  
  
"Really. I wouldn't. Because it would be SO unlike me to throw food at you . ." She was enjoying mocking him, but before she could decide whether or not to go through with her threat, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and used his free hand to raise his milkshake above her own head.  
  
"No, I really don't think so." She started to stick her tongue out at him, but reconsidered because of their closeness. She blushed when he started snickering, realizing that he must have guessed both her intentions and the reason she'd changed her mind.  
  
"Kagome!" The two teens whirled around as a professional looking young man approached them.  
  
"Jenjii!" She flashed him her most charming smile. "How are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha growled slightly, recognizing the man who had interviewed Kagome for the job she'd wanted. He started to say something incredibly rude but stopped when he saw Kagome's face. Smirking evilly, he let them continue their conversation.  
  
"I'm doing good." He stared at her more closely than she was use to.  
  
"That's good." She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Have you made any decisions about the job yet?"  
  
"Oh!" He blinked, diverting his attention back to her eyes. "Well, we're still, uh, thinking about it. The person we hire must reflect the company at all times, and uh, portray themselves in a professional manner."  
  
"I understand." She nodded.  
  
"Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you later. We'll call you." He hurried off with one last strange look at her face.  
  
"That was odd." She turned to Inuyasha who could no longer contain his laughter. "What is so funny?" She demanded; thoroughly annoyed with feeling that there was something she was missing.  
  
Still laughing, he reached over and brushed her cheek with his finger. Her eyes widened with horror. "Inuyasha you jerk! I can't believe you didn't . . . he didn't . . . arg!" She furiously wiped the rest of the chocolate off her face. "That was so not funny."  
  
"Of course not." He schooled his features to look serious. "It was so totally not funny."  
  
"Now who sounds like the valley girl?" She teased. He didn't answer her, but she felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they headed out of the food court. Sighing contentedly, she let her head rest on his shoulder, welcoming their closeness.  
  
"That's them!" The shrill voice was all too familiar, cutting through the crowds as harsh as they remembered.  
  
"I think your brilliant plan just failed." Kagome whispered lightly into Inuyasha's ear without changing her posture.  
  
"I'll have to work on that." His voice was just as soft, neither of them made as if to change their position. Behind them, security guards began to push people out of the way to get to the two teens.  
  
"Yeah." She mumbled, opening her eyes slightly. "There's an emergency exit on the left." Her lips barely moved.  
  
"We can make it to my car in less than two minutes if we cut through the bushes." He sighed into her hair, the picture of relaxation.  
  
Ears alert, Kagome did a mental countdown, waiting for the guard's view of them to be blocked by customers. "Now." She sighed, reluctantly allowing Inuyasha to pull her towards the exit.  
  
With a grace and fluidity that only comes with practice, the two teens were out the door and well on their way towards Inuyasha's car. By the time they reached it they knew they had lost the two security guards.  
  
"We're good." Inuyasha smirked into his rearview mirror as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"The fact that we do this every time we come to the mall doesn't bother you at all, does it?" Kagome asked in a mock serious voice, pulling out a cell phone. "Tsuki asked me to check in today. I think she suspects something."  
  
"What?" He took his eyes off the road to give her an incredulous look. "What would give her the idea that we ditch security guards after school for thrills?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not that!" He chuckled, and she realized he'd been making fun of her. "You're such a jerk. I don't know why she would think I would do anything like that with someone like YOU." She muttered.  
  
He struck a pose, shooting her a puppy dog look, something he was really rather good at. "Feh. Don't you think I'm loveable?" He shot her a glare, making her laugh out loud. "I'll take that as a yes." He sniffed haughtily.  
  
Still grinning, Kagome hit the speed dial on her phone. After only one ring her adoptive mother picked up. "Hey Tsuki!" Kagome let her expression seep into her words.  
  
"Kagome." Her guardian's voice was softer than normal. "Look, can you come home now? I know you and Inuyasha are hanging out," She stressed the words as if that wasn't ALL they were doing and Kagome blushed. Inuyasha noticed this and leaned closer, as if trying to hear. "But I just got a phone call, and some things I'd rather not tell you over the phone."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, trying not to look worried. "Okay. I'll have Inuyasha take me back right now." Inuyasha made a face at that, but she ignored him. "I'll talk to you when I get there. Bye." She turned to Inuyasha. "Hey, I-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I heard." He gave her a mock glare. "You do realize this means I'm going to be bored all afternoon."  
  
"Oh! That's so sweet!" She teased. "You're world revolves around me!"  
  
"You wish, wench!" He hissed, reddening slightly. He hadn't meant to imply that he had a good time with her.  
  
"Seriously though," She smoothed out her features. "I know you're really just bummed because we're going to miss our daily food fight."  
  
"You got me there." He smirked. "There's something about you covered in food that's so . . ." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Sexy?" She supplied. "Fun? Exotic? Tempting?" She threw words at him, waiting to see what his answer would be.  
  
"Ridiculous." He finished. "It's really quite funny."  
  
"You are such a jerk." She muttered, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"It's good to know I've succeeded my life's goal." He shot her an aggravating grin.  
  
"Remind me again why we're friends?" She asked aloud, searching his face as if for the answer. She used the term 'friends' carefully, the exact definition of their relationship had never been discussed after her dad went to court.  
  
"Because you have a thing for jerks." He answered matter-of-factly. He avoided responding to her phrasing of their relationship. The truth was, he was afraid she'd turn him down if he officially asked her out. Before, she'd needed him. Now, he didn't want to risk the best friend he'd ever had.  
  
"Oh yeah. That." Her voice was dry. Reaching forward, she turned on the radio, cranking it as loud as it would go. Ever since she'd moved in with Tsuki, she'd gotten a kick out of bending every rule there was, and Inuyasha had been more than happy to help her. Simultaneously, they rolled down both their windows, letting all the other cars hear the hard rock.  
  
It was good to be alive.  
  
***  
  
THE END! Kind of a long chapter, if you ask me. Not enough happened though. I promise I'll put some Sango POV too, and you're going to find out in the next chapter why Tsuki was so serious. In case you're wondering, I was kinda starved for fluff, hence this chapter. I know I should have had more angst, but if you ask me, Kagome would revel in living a normal life and not dwell on her past until she had to. That's the approach I'm taking anyway, remember, this is a few months later.  
  
Anyways, ta ta! 


	2. Problems

YES! An update! It took me awhile (but not a month! *is proud*) It's the weekend now, and I'd update more but I have homework to do. Maybe I'll fit in another story update if I find the time. In the meantime, thanks SO much for all the reviews, and I think I got a pretty emphatic NO on my idea for a third story. I thought it was angsty, but almost all of you guys said no and my two people that I know that read my fic both told me it was a HORRIBLE idea, so I think I might not do it *sighs* I suppose it would still be bad even if I just made her addicted but not abusive? *sigh* Oh well. Enjoy the chappie!  
  
***  
  
"Tsuki! I'm home!" Kagome stuck her head outside to wave goodbye to Inuyasha before shutting the door behind her. "Where are you?" She let her backpack slide to the floor, slipping her shoes off before heading down the hall in search of her adoptive mother.  
  
"I'm in the living room." Tsuki's voice was calm, something that mildly surprised Kagome. One of the first things she had noticed about Tsuki since moving in with her was that her emotions were always easily readable in both her face and voice. It was as endearing as it was comical. Someone else must have been in the house, it was the only thing that made sense.  
  
"Hey!" She turned into the living room, all smiles, meeting the strangers gaze brightly.  
  
"Kagome, this is Mrs. Takashi." The elderly woman smiled politely, without rising from her seat.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Kagome thought about offering her hand, but changed her mind. Instead, she took a seat across from the couch the other two sat at. "Is something wrong?" She looked at Tsuki when she asked, rather than at the visitor.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong." The slight hesitation before the word 'wrong' would have gone unnoticed if Kagome hadn't been listening to catch it. Her smile more forced now, she turned to Mrs. Takashi, who lifted her briefcase onto her lap before speaking.  
  
"Your father just recently had his trial." The way she said it made it sound like a question.  
  
"Yes, that's correct." She tried to match the woman's professionalism. "He'll be in jail for life, and there's not a chance he'll get out for good behavior. I'm sorry, does this have something to do with him?" She shifted her gaze back and forth between the woman and Tsuki, her thoughts whirling inside her head. Why was anyone bringing this up again? It was supposed to be over.  
  
"No." The woman shook her head, and a detached part of Kagome's mind notice that not a single strand of hair was out of place in the tight bun. "I represent your other biological parentage." Noticing Kagome's confused, if somewhat wary, expression, the woman continued. "I'm your mother's lawyer."  
  
To a bystander, the room would have been as still and silent as a tomb, but the world seemed to rush around Kagome as she tried to verbalize her thoughts. "What?" She managed, barely noticing the breathlessness of her voice.  
  
"Surely you knew your mother would be informed of your current situation." The lawyer's voice was reproving. "It just took awhile for her to get information about you, it's very hard to locate someone once they've been adopted. The agency wasn't being very cooperative."  
  
"Why," She cleared her throat and tried again, keeping her eyes on Mrs. Takashi, willing herself not to look at her adoptive mother. "Why wasn't I asked first? What if I don't want to see her?"  
  
The lawyer looked surprised. "She's your mother! You can't say you've never wondered about her all these years!"  
  
Oh, she was good. Kagome's mind recognized both the tone of voice and the words spoken were to inspire sympathy for her biological mother. "That really doesn't matter." She found herself saying, her eyes firm as they held Mrs. Takashi's. "Do I, or do I not, get a say in whether or not I see her?"  
  
The woman kept her eyes wide, as if surprised, as she replied. "Well, of course you do, though I never though . . . your mother would be so heartbroken if she could hear you now."  
  
Kagome cocked her head. "As heartbroken as I was when I woke up and she was gone? As heartbroken as I was when I realized she took my brother and not me? As heartbroken as I was every time he hurt me? He cut me? He made me bleed? He spit on me? He called me ugly names? He nearly killed me?" Her voice remained filled with a detached calmness that sent chills down the spine of her listeners. "Will she cry herself to sleep every night for years because of anything I say or do to her?" She twisted her lips into an emotionless smile. "I doubt it."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence before the lawyer rose, pulling out a business card. "Well, I can see you're a little emotional about all of this. Why don't I let the two of you talk it over and you can get back to me when you've calmed down a bit?" She set the card on the table and walked out of the room. Neither Tsuki nor Kagome rose to show her out. A few seconds later they heard the sound of the door opening and closing.  
  
"Kagome." Tsuki's voice sounded choked, and for the first time since the lawyer had identified herself, Kagome turned to look at her adoptive mother. She was startled to find tears running down her face. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know she would spring it on you like that. I told her to leave and let me handle it, but she insisted. She had all the legal documents, there was nothing I could do to prevent her from seeing you."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything for a long moment. And when she did, her voice still held some of the coldness it had earlier. "It's not your fault." The tiredness of her own voice startled her. She felt world weary, like all of a sudden she just wasn't strong enough to deal with anything. "I'm going to go to my room, okay?"  
  
She rose, and was almost out of the room when Tsuki spoke. "Are you," she had to clear her throat, forcing the words to come out. "Are you going to see her? I mean, it's okay if you want to, she's your mother after all. I don't mind, I really don't. If you want to be with her . . ." Her voice broke and Kagome's heart went out to her. In three quick strides she was at her side, wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"She's not my mother." She assured the older woman, hugging her fiercely. "She was never, ever, there when I needed her. You were. I don't need her. I don't want her." Tsuki hugged her back, clinging to her like a life support.  
  
"She wants custody of you." Tsuki's voice was soft, barely a whisper. "That's what Mrs. Takashi said. She's going to take it to court if I don't give in." She felt Kagome stiffen. "Don't worry, we're going to fight this. I love you as much as if you were my own daughter, and I won't let her take you from me. I was just afraid that you wanted to go. I know that she's the family you never had."  
  
"She's the family that left me." Kagome said bluntly. "You're my family now, and she's not going to tear us apart." Briefly, Kagome thought about how much her attitude towards her mother had changed. She thought she had come to peace with everything, but perhaps not. Every time Tsuki came in at night, to wake her from her nightmares, or surprised her with little treats and presents, Kagome was reminded, at least subconsciously, that that was what a mother was supposed to do. Without even realizing it, those precious moments with Tsuki had begun to change her view of her mother. But she never realized just how much until now.  
  
They stayed like that, holding each other, until the timer went off and Kagome excused herself to do homework. Once she was up in her room, she debated calling Inuyasha. She'd learned not to do everything herself, but she still felt guilty about unloading all her problems on him. Finally, she dialed the number, but no one was home.  
  
As soon as she hung up, however, the phone rang. "Hello?" Kagome answered, half hoping it would be Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome?" It was Sango.  
  
"Hey! We missed you after school today, I can't believe you had to stay after." Kagome wondered briefly if she should tell her friend. She knew Sango had been hurt that Kagome hadn't confided in her before.  
  
"Yeah, well, I wasn't really paying attention. Besides, I would have felt like a third wheel with just you and Inuyasha." In spite of herself, Kagome blushed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She protested, toying with the phone cord.  
  
Sango laughed. "You guys are obvious to everyone but each other, it's really kind of funny."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Kagome muttered, grateful Sango couldn't see the redness of her face.  
  
"Hey, do you want to . . ." Her voice trailed off, and she paused for a second before continuing. "Meet me at the park or something. Not to play basketball or anything, I know you won't play unless Inuyasha's there" She teased, but than her voice turned serious. "Just to talk?"  
  
Kagome was about to decline, when Sango continued. "I just really need someone to talk to. Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Okay." She found herself agreeing. "I'll meet you there in about fifteen minutes, alright?"  
  
"That'll be fine." Her friend sounded relieved. "I'll see you there."  
  
***  
  
It had been awkward getting permission from Tsuki after what had just happened, but in the end Kagome convinced her. Now, she hurried along the path, searching for her friend.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called, waving to her from one of the benches. "Over here!"  
  
Kagome acknowledged her with a wave and jogged over. "Hey." She sat down next to her friend, pulling her hair behind her ears. "What's up?"  
  
Sango sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked tired, and Kagome found herself reaching out a hand to place on her shoulder. "My dad lost his job." She spoke bluntly, but barely making a sound. "They didn't give him any reason why, they just fired him. My dad wonders if maybe he made enemies in the company, but he can't think who. No one else will hire him either, he's been trying for days."  
  
"Oh Sango!" She squeezed her friends shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Maybe I can help, we can look at the newspaper together and check it out online . . ." Her voice trailed off as Sango shook her head.  
  
"We've been trying all that, no one is even willing to listen to him. The money's running out. My mom got a job at a thrift store but it's not paying much. I've been looking for jobs too, but so far there aren't any openings." She hung her head and Kagome gave her a little shake.  
  
"Hey," When she didn't move, Kagome shook harder. "Hey!" She met her gaze. "Everything's going to be okay. There's got to be something you guys haven't tried yet, and whatever it is, we'll find it. We can do this!"  
  
Sango gave a small smile. "We'll certainly try."  
  
"No." Kagome stretched out the word, wearing a comical angered expression. "We're going to do it. If you say try, you've already failed."  
  
Sango actually laughed. "Okay Yoda, whatever you say."  
  
"You should listen to me. I am smart, that I am." She mocked, giggling herself at the end.  
  
"And so modest." Sango's voice was sarcastic. The two friends stayed at the park until it got dark, brainstorming ideas to help Sango's dad. They hugged each other before leaving, Kagome fiercely assuring her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
As she walked home, Kagome felt guilty about wanting to tell Sango her problems. Things weren't going so good for her friend, and Kagome needed to be there for her, not add to the burden. With new resolve, she headed home, promising herself to help her friend as much as she could.  
  
***  
  
Okay not the longest chapter, but I wanted to get it done today, and I have to do laundry and my mom just made chocolate cake and cabbage rolls! WOO HOO! I haven't eaten yet today, so I'm gonna pig out. Until next time! 


	3. How Rumors Get Started

Yes, I'm a HORRIBLE person, but at least I've updated now??? Does that work? I have no real reason except lack of motivation. But I'm in a good mood today, so I'm updating. I'll tell you why I'm so happy at the end if I remember . . . 

* * *

Kagome tried to pay attention to Mr. Okinawa, she really did, but it just wasn't working. Every time he would turn his back to the class, she found her thoughts starting to drift and she had to force herself to snap out of it before he saw her. When she dazed off her eyes glazed over, and she'd already been rebuked for it three times.

Inuyasha was staring at her. She usually loved math, much to his bewilderment. She always said that when the number added up right, it made her feel more in control than her life did. Her mind was obviously on something, but he couldn't figure out what. She'd been fine yesterday. He pursed his lips, thinking back to her phone call. What had Miss Muyo said to her?

Letting her hair fall loosely in front of her face, Kagome bit her lip. Between that and pinching herself she was managing to absorb at least some of the lecture. With a sigh she tucked her hair behind her ears, which left her face exposed. It wouldn't do for Mr. Okinawa to think she was 'trying' to ignore him. Trying to turn her attention back to the lesson, she saw something white land on her desk out of the corner of her eye. Casting a curious half smile in Inuyasha's direction, more for his benefit than hers, she unfolded the note.

_Kag-_

_            What's up with you? Normally you get all giddy when __Okinawa__ solves an equation for us (which, for the record, is really weird). Did something happen with Tsuki last night?_

_                                                - Inu_

Kagome smirked subconsciously as she read his signature. Did he realize it looked like he had called himself a dog? Obviously not, or he'd have ripped it up. She reread the note then stopped to think. What was she supposed to tell him? Talking to Sango the day before had made her see that her friends had problems too. They didn't need her to unload on them, it would only make their own hardships that much more difficult. Biting her lip in concentration, she scribbled a quick reply.

**_Dog *smirk* -_**

****

**_          You realize I'm never going to let you live that down. It's about time I came up with a nickname for you. Just think, when you're being your rude arrogant self I can scold you with a simple 'bad dog' lol, or throw a bone for you to chase ^_^ Last night wasn't a big deal, I mean, Tsuki was feeling a little down, unsure of whether or not I thought of her as a real mom. Total Kodak moment :p (don't laugh you dork, it was sweet)._**

****

**_                             - Me_**

Inuyasha's eyes scanned over the paper. He reddened as soon as he read her salutation and cast her a glare at the 'bad dog' comment. She giggled then clamped a hand over her mouth abruptly with a worried glance in Mr. Okinawa's direction. Inuyasha quickly scanned the rest of the note then turned his attention back to her, but her gaze was riveted on the front. He bit the top of his pencil in thought before scribbling a reply. That time when he tossed it to her, she exercised more caution before opening it to read.

_You -_

_            The way you signed yourself wasn't exactly clever either. I mean, the note could have been from any one of the many girls that pass me notes during class. Of course, the insults instantly gave you away. Are you sure that's all that happened last night though? You seem too out of it for some kind of 'Kodak moment backlash'. _

_- InuYASHA (too much to write… gah)_

It didn't take long for her to reply.

**_Dogboy - _**

****

**_          Yeah, I'm sure SO many girls live for the simple pleasures they get from writing you (namely getting back some biting retort. Honestly, what do they see in you?). And only you would think a Kodak moment could give someone a backlash. Are feelings really that destructive to you? Don't answer that ^_^. I'm kidding; you're great (albeit retarded . . .) Yes, I'm sure. I guess I'm just tired. We stayed up and talked for a LONG time. And you of all people know how much I need my beauty sleep._**

****

**_                   - Me (it's NOT stupid, you are!!!)_**

She didn't have to wait long for his response.

_You Idiot (there, I gave you a last name) - _

_            Don't read anything into this, but what would you say to a guy who asked if you wanted to come over to his house so you could take turns running fingers through each other's hair?_

_                        - (I give up, you know who I am. I'm not signing anymore)_

**_Nobody (yeah, no signature works for you . . .) -_**

****

**_          Ew! Weird! I'd tell them if they took one STEP towards my hair I'd shave them bald and stuff their hair down their throat!!!! Okay . . . that's a bit dramatic, but ew!!!!_**

****

**_          - Me (Nicknames don't HAVE last names, dorko!)_**

_You __Moron__ (Nicknames are whatever your friends make of them, and I'm having fun . . .) -_

_            Great. That's what I told Yura._

**_Mr. Needs-a-signature-because-I-can't-see-where-his-note-ends-clearly -_**

****

**_          You didn't!!!!! Inuyasha!!!! You're horrible! She's been crushing on you for MONTHS! Though if she really said that . . . maybe I don't blame you._**

****

- **_Me (I officially remove you as my friend until we're done passing notes)_**

****

_Stupid pathetic wench (if we're not friends, than I can get even MORE creative) -_

_            I didn't. I told her that YOU said I should do that to her. Not only does she realize I'm not interested, but she hates you instead of me. Am I a genius or what?_

_                        - Evil Mastermind_

**_Evil Mastermind Wannabe -_**

****

**_          You're a retard, that's what you are! Most of the girls hate me as it is, and you just made the situation worse. Sango's the only one that will talk to me lol (cuz she's the only one who's too smart to fall for you.)_**

****

**_                   -ME (and NOTHING else. GOT IT!!!)_**

_YOU *coughpatheticcough* (sorry . . . something in my throat . . .) - _

_            Speaking of Sango, how's she been doing? All Miroku will tell me is that she's so relationship-phobic she shouldn't even have friends. He hasn't been very helpful._

_                        - I'm the DEFINITION of evil mastermind._

****

**_-That was a sentence, not a name, moron._**

****

          I don't know either. Anytime I mention it she mutters something about all guys being the same and than shuts up. I've learned not to mention it. She's having family problems now too though, to top it off. Her dad can't get a job, no one will hire him. Which is really weird, because he's supposed to be good at what he does.

****

**_                   -Me *coughbetterthanyoucough*_**

_You = lame -_

_            That sucks! And yeah, it is weird. I'm sure something will turn up. If Sango's family is anything like her, they're tough. They'll MAKE someone hire him lol._

_                        -  Still sick of signing these dumb things. (And I'm AWARE it's a sentence)_

**_Actually, that wasn't a sentence. It was incomplete . . . -_**

****

**_          We're going to stop now. Just so you know. Mr. Okinawa is starting to give me the evil eye._**

****

                   - Kagome (let's end on a nice note, shall we?)

_Kag (fine by me, if you can manage that.)__ -_

_            Mr. Okinawa is an idiot._

_                        - Inuyasha_

Inuyasha signed his name hurriedly and flicked the note towards her. He missed her desk by a fraction of an inch, but just as she bent to retrieve it, a foot landed on it, neatly stopping her from picking it up.

Mr. Okinawa leaned over and grabbed the note, unfolding it as he straightened. "Mr. Okinawa is an idiot," he read aloud. Kagome started, clamping a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Her cheeks turned red from the effort and Inuyasha snickered at her. Unfortunately, Mr. Okinawa thought it was at him.

"Well," his voice held more than a trace of annoyance. Kagome's eyes instantly shot to Inuyasha's, filled with pity. "Obviously you're not impressed with how well I teach this class. Maybe you'll be more respectful if you're around it more. Three weeks detention with me, starting today."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Inuyasha who protested. "Three weeks!" Kagome jumped up in her seat, ignoring the pain that shot down her leg when it connected with her desk. "That's not fair!"

"Do you want to join him, Miss Higurashi?" He looked down his nose at her, a gesture that infuriated her to the point where she'd do anything to wipe that smug look off his face.

"What makes you think we'd show up?" She demanded, letting her fist slam her desk. Someone in the back of the room whistled. Inuyasha was about to protest her speaking for him, but clamped his mouth shut. She was doing just as good a job as he could messing with the teacher, so who was he to complain?

_"MISS_ Higurashi, you will take your seat and serve FOUR weeks detention with your little boyfriend here. Is that understood?" He was turning purple now, and more people were starting to laugh.

"Of course," she smiled brilliantly, "but that doesn't mean it'll happen." She sat down, but everyone knew she wouldn't be showing up for detention. She was a different girl than the one who had transferred last year. But she still tended to forget little details . . . like when Mr. Okinawa had called Inuyasha her boyfriend and she'd forgotten to deny it.

And that was how the rumors started.

* * *

I was going to write more, about Sango, but I think I'll save that for the next chapter. I just wanted to end it there. Not too much happened in that chapter. I just wanted to clearly define how their relationship is and how school life is getting to be. Oh, and I can't remember why I was so happy, but I think it had something to do with going to the LINKIN PARK CONCERT! *coughimadiehardfancough*. Better stuff to come! Promise!

-Me (lol)

OH! And thanks so much to my restored Beta Reader Yani C!!!! *cheers wildly*!!!!


	4. Caring

Hey!!!! It's me again! I'm updating! I'm finally keeping my promise to Tabby! I'm working on "Somebody Love Me" next, then "Silent Screams", then "Intrigue", then "Silent Assassin", and I'll have to read over my title's again to make sure I didn't forget any…

Oh! And before I forget EVERYONE read my new fic please! It's called "Kinda Weird" and I'm really proud of it! I think it's fun! (I giggle every time I write more to it . . .) Okay, on with the chappie!

***

Kagome hated rumors.

She lifted her back pack up and slid it onto her shoulder as she tried to ignore the furtive glances and whispered giggles. Inuyasha stood next to her and shook with suppressed laughter. His cheeks were slightly pink, but anyone could tell that she was the one really embarrassed. If her red face didn't give her away, the fact that she refused to make eye contact with Inuyasha was a dead give away.

She really hated rumors.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" Inuyasha asked in an amused voice as he followed her to their last class of the day. Just her luck, they had it together, and the assigned seating dictated that they sat by each other too. Inuyasha was getting more difficult to keep from acknowledging.

In response, she turned her head slightly to face him. "Stop following me around like we're in a lover's tiff," she hissed, her face reddening even more at the smirk on his face, "don't you have any shame?" Her voice was louder than she had intended and some of the students stopped to listen.

Inuyasha noticed and winked at her before replying with, "I could never be ashamed of how I feel about you Kagome! I want the whole world to know!" Part of her was beyond embarrassed, past even mortification. Her cheeks burned, but she couldn't help but laugh at the faces of the other students.

Suddenly, Inuyasha picked her up in a big bear hug, swinging her around, his eyes dancing as she squealed and squirmed in his grasp. "I _love_ this woman," he shouted dramatically, setting her down before she got to dizzy.

"You are such a jerk," she laughed in his ear, before raising her voice so the other students could hear, "and I love this man!" She looked at him, speculatively. "I can't let you win, you know," she said in a low voice. He had to lean forward to hear her, and she took the opportunity to place both her hands behind his head, and pull him towards her in a deep kiss.

She broke it a second later, laughing out loud at his shocked expression. "Okay kids!" She waved at their 'audience'. "Show's over! Get to class!" She was met with shocked silence. There wasn't a sound as the students slowly filed into their classrooms, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the hall.

"That was bad." He managed as he shook his head at her audacity. "I thought you wanted those rumors to _stop_!" He cocked his head as he looked at her and felt his own lips tug into a smile in response to her cocky grin.

"Like that was an option after you declared your 'love' for me!" She shot back. "I couldn't let you have the last laugh! I still don't forgive you for that." She added as an afterthought and crossed her arms in what she hoped looked like an intimidating stance.

He stuck his nose in the air. "Then I won't forgive you for the kiss," he sniffed haughtily, "it was simply horrible."

Kagome giggled. "Really? The way you reacted, I could have sworn you enjoyed it."

His cheeks reddened. "Pure instinct," he replied calmly, "your attempt was pathetic."

"Whatever you say Dogboy." She latched arms with him, "ready for last period?"

"Yup!" They headed down the hall, "but let's not shock the students too bad." He added as he peeked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Darn!" She snapped her fingers dramatically, "and here I was hoping we could get the health teacher to let us do the demonstrations!"

He stopped. He opened his mouth to say something, but it wouldn't work. Kagome turned back to him, and grinned devilishly, "relax 'honey'," She smirked, "I'm kidding."

Inuyasha just shook his head. He linked arms with her again and they headed off for senior health. Before they entered the class, he sneaked a glance at Kagome. He was relieved to see that she had gotten over whatever had been bothering her in Okinawa's class. He certainly didn't buy her 'kodak moment' excuse. But she'd tell him when she was ready, and until than, he'd do all he could to keep her smiling.

He liked her smile.

***

Sango propped her head on her hands and stared ahead, which gave off the air of one who paid attention, as she let her mind drift. After Kagome had left her at the park yesterday, she'd been approached by someone else, a darker figure. She still shivered as she remembered his voice coming out from the darkness.

_"Family problems, Sango?"_ _Naraku__ smiled mirthlessly as he stepped out of the shadowed trees and into the ring of light next to her. "What horrible… bad luck."_

Unconsciously, she let go of her face and hugged herself tightly, as if she still felt the cool air from that night. Shivers traced up and down her spine as she remembered his proposition. Apparently, he didn't 'want' her anymore. He had a new 'plaything' now. The way he'd said it still made her twist her face in disgust. This one, a Kikyo, was willing too, and that made it much worse.

Even if he wasn't interested in her anymore, he still needed to 'teach her a lesson' for when she stood him up. She'd been confused at first and thought that maybe he would beat her up and leave her there, but no. Instead, he only regarded her with an eerie sort of curiosity before he asked her how long it would take for her father to find another job.

She'd understood than, with horrifying clarity.

_"You?"__ Her voice was incredulous and hid the despair that threatened to overwhelm her. "You're the reason?"_

"Of course," he mocked her, it was clear in both his tone and posture. "Why else would such a talented man be so unwelcome in the job market. You know how powerful my father is. And he doesn't take kindly to his only son being rejected by trash like you."

_Against her better judgment, she glared at him. "You're pathetic. Running to your Daddy with your little problems?" Anger always helped to keep her fear at bay. What would he want from her?_

_"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," he sneered, "it's 'your' Daddy that's gonna wind up on the streets if you're not careful."_

_She glared at him a full minute before she sighed in defeat. "What do you want me to do?" Her voice was dull, lifeless. Her eyes must have been dead too because he searched them before he continued with a satisfied smile._

_"You'll join my gang," he continued before she could interrupt him. "I have a... branch, in your school. Tomorrow, after school, you'll wait for Kagura by the main office. She'll take you to your first... meeting." The way he paused before the last word made it sound ominous. _

She'd been confused. Why would Naraku want _her_ to join his gang? Unknowingly, he'd answered her question later, informing her that as a member, she was required to obey his word as if it were law. From his tone of voice, she had a feeling they'd be _breaking_ the law. But what could she do? Naraku's father was rich, and had political connections. There was no way anyone would take her word over his. Or if they did, they wouldn't have the guts to stand up to him.

Briefly, a mental image of Miroku flashed through her mind. He hadn't been afraid of Naraku. But he wasn't there anymore. _And it's his own dumb fault!_ She told herself vehemently. If he hadn't been cheating on her with that Kagura woman... 

She physically froze as the name passed through her mind.

Kagura was the name of the gang member she'd be meeting after school. But Kagura had been the one to approach her and taunt her about Miroku's lack of commitment to her. It couldn't be... 

Without any regards to her surrounding, Sango began to cry. It started with small tears slowly trailing down her face, and then grew into huge, body racking sobs. She had lost Miroku because of a lie. She had hurt Miroku because of Naraku. She had ruined everything because of her own insecurities.

She hated herself.

***

"Thanks again, Miroku!" Mrs. Keji smiled warmly at him. "When Yuka took sick, I didn't know how I was going to manage the office all by myself. Eri is still on her honeymoon."

Miroku flashed her his trademark smile. "It's no problem at all! I'm happy to help a damsel in distress."

She grinned at him, almost boyishly. "Now Miroku, don't even try your charms on me. I'm a happily married woman and old enough to be your mother."

"And every day I pray your husband dies and I age ten years." He said gravely. She swatted him on the shoulder.

"Oh you. You're incorrigible. Those poor girls... I wonder how many hearts you've broken this year? I hope someone shows you what it feels like, and soon! Your ego needs to be taken down a few notches." She was only teasing him, but suddenly his smile felt frozen and fake. "Now, you take the window there, and help any students who don't have rides home or need to pick up any applications. I'll handle the phones and paperwork." She ushered him on his way, and turned back to her desk.

Miroku kept the smile pasted on his face as he slid into the rolling chair and faced the window to the hallway. It was clearing out. The bell had rung about five minutes ago, and nearly all the students were gone. After a few minutes, only one person remained. Tall, with dark hair reaching past her waist, Kagura was definitely recognizable. Miroku had dated her briefly, sophomore year, but didn't really enjoy being around the cold, tough girl. There were rumors that she'd joined a gang shortly after, but he'd never given it much thought.

She certainly looked the part now. The school uniform was a short white skirt with a matching tee-shirt lined with blue. She had added a metal chain, cinched loosely around her waist, and a spiked collar on her neck. One hand was covered in various pieces of jewelry from rings to bracelets, but the other had just one. The bracelet was silver, and too large for her thin writs, but was connected to a chain that stretched across her hand to link with a silver ring with the letter 'N' engraved sharply in it.

Kagura had been leaning against the wall, but straightened after catching sight of someone down the hall. Miroku didn't have a good view of the newcomer, but there was something hauntingly familiar about the voice.

"Kagura?" The newcomer spoke softly, as if already knowing the answer. She sounded defeated. Miroku racked his brain trying to figure out why it was so familiar.

"Let's go." The tall girl gave an impatient gesture and headed for the double doors that lead out of the school. Silently, the other girl followed. Miroku got his first glimpse as she passed by his window.

He'd never seen Sango look so tired, so old. Instinctively, his heart went out to her. He had already risen out of his seat before reality kicked in. He had no right to go to her. She didn't want him in her life, and what she did was her business anyway. He didn't care.

He didn't.

***

THE END of chapter four.

See! See! *Points above excitedly* I promised to update, and I have! I'm expecting a phone call from Tabby for this! (Though how she'll know I updated from Idaho, I have no idea . . .) I kinda liked this chappie! Now ya'll know what I have in mind for poor Sango. I really feel for her. And Miroku. Their relationship is so over... *cough cough* 

What'd you think of the Inuyasha/Kagome scene, that's what I really want to know! I had NO idea that would happen. I started typing about Kagome being embarrassed about the rumors, and one thing led to another. Before I knew it, Kagome kissed him! I tried to stop her! I did! But once he picked her up, she wouldn't let me write anything else! Dude, so stubborn. Okay... shutting up now.

Oh, and Eso Pa... how was that for kinda weird? I freak myself out sometimes... 

Rogue Pryde.


End file.
